Paralyzed
by Ongaku Neko
Summary: A collection of one shots for Zero and Yuuki. Some of them sweet some of them Angst. Zeki
1. Paralyzed

Because of the most recent events in VK I felt the need to write a very short and very angsty fanfic for Zero and Yuuki. Beware, this is not beta read. Hope you like it!

Author: Ongaku  
Genre: Angst  
Pairing: Zero/Yuuki  
Summary: Do you cry because you know this is your end or do you cry because you pity me?  
Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own the characters.

**Paralyzed - One Shot**

**

* * *

  
**

It's a cold, cold night and I'm standing all alone underneath the bright moonlight. My long hair flows with the wind but never gets in my face.

I'm paralyzed, paralyzed by the cold eyes that stare deep into my soul.

He hasn't changed and I wonder to myself if he thinks the same of me.

His eyes burn with so much hatred and pain that it makes my heart throb and twist. I want to reach out to him but I know he will pull away.

So I continue to stand here in no hurry to make the next move.

I never thought I would run into Zero like this. I have been in hiding for the past eight years, living my life like a prisoner in the company of my brother, my lover.

I made up my mind. I was going to spend the rest of my life with Kaname. I knew it would hurt to have to give up on everything else but I did not want to regret my decision.

Which is why I'm standing here, paralyzed, because the shock of seeing Zero like this has thrown my mind into complete chaos.

Has he come to kill me? Will this be the end of my pure blood life?

"Do you cry because you know this is your end or do you cry because you pity me?"

The sound of his voice shocks me and sure enough tears were falling freely from my eyes with no indication that they would end soon.

And I don't understand.

I wasn't afraid of Zero and I definitely did not pity him. So why was I crying?

"I don't know why..."

My voice is barely above a whisper but I know he heard me.

The swish of the wind and the snap of the gun break through the silence and before I know it Zero is standing right in front of me, gun pointed to my heart.

"So, you have come to kill me." My voice is a lot steadier than I expected it to be.

"I never lie."

I think back to when he told me that next time he saw me he was going to kill me. I guess I never thought he was truly serious but all those doubts have gone out the window.

"Then why do you hesitate?"

My question seems to catch him off guard and it is then that I notice his gun isn't steady in his hands.

Instead of answering me he comes at me with another question.

"Why aren't you running?"

It feels like d j vu all over again.

"DAMNIT YUUKI!!! Why can't I let you go?"

His words make my legs weak and I fall to the ground, wide-eyed and short of breath. Everything was starting to make sense. The reason I was crying and the reason I couldn't move.

"Perhaps... it's because I never truly let you go..."

My body is now shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

I was such a fool. I thought that I would get over Zero in time, especially with Kaname by my side but it seems that all I was doing was lying to myself.

I felt so stupid and so mean. I even thought I deserved to die.

The pain and sorrow is too much to bear so I begin to wail. It's loud and unbecoming of a pureblood like me but I don't care anymore.

Zero stands in complete shock, lowering his gun down to his side.

The sound of a twig breaking stops me from wailing and I look around in fright wondering what was going on.

"VAMPIRES!!!!"

How did I not notice we were surrounded? I laugh at the irony of it all. Perhaps I didn't have to die by the hands of Zero. It brought a strange kind of peace to my soul.

It feels like I'm watching a slow motion movie, one scene at a time, though I know it's all happening in an instant.

The cold of the night no longer touches me as Zero wraps his arms around me in protection. I grab at the front of his shirt, shaking.

We are impaled from all over. I want to scream but Zero's body keeps me from being able to open my mouth. The weapons used were anit-vampire weapons and they hurt much more than I ever thought they could.

If these were vampire hunters, then it seems zero had made many enemies. Not just of the vampire, but of the humans as well. I wonder if he has been spending the past eight years all alone.

We fall to the ground, lying sideways so it looks like two lovers embracing. Only, we wouldn't have been able to pull apart even if we wanted to because what held us together were the weapons that impaled us.

Zero is looking into my eyes again only there is no hatred this time, only a deep sadness.

I don't know what came over me but I felt like I had to say it.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

I cough and realize the taste of blood is in my mouth.

I want to reach him. I want to hold him forever. I want to get up closer to him.

Pulling with all of my strength, the weapons digging deeper, I'm finally face to face with him. With the last push, I press my lips to his.

His hand gently massages my hair and I know that he has forgiven me, or perhaps, never even blamed me.

He pulls away from the kiss and shows a small smile. "Yuuki, I have always loved you."

If I wasn't already in tears I knew I would have been by then. I reach my hand up to cup his face and try to smile back at him but the feeling I had when I touched his face let me know what was going to happen.

"Zero... I love you too."

He seems satisfied with this as he closes his eyes and nods slightly.

He is cold as ice and the energy in him is fading away fast.

"Zero, please... don't leave me again."

But it is too late, he is now as still and cold as this awful night and I'm left with despair and rage.

I pull the weapons from my body and his and slowly get back up to my feet.

"Why?"

The vampire hunters look at me with fear.

"Why?"

They don't answer me and my anger gets worse.

"WHY??!!!!!"

With that they start to make a run for it, but I wasn't going to let it end there. They would not get away with killing my one and only love.

My powers are sharp and strong as they rip of the heads of each human being. I'm covered in blood now, my blood, Zero's blood, the blood of my sin.

A gush of wind blows over and my hair goes wild. The blood is so much that even my tears look like tears of blood. If anyone saw me now they would know instantly that I had lost it.

Perhaps my anger and hatred was the same or worse than Shizuka's.

"Yuuki?"

I turn my attention to my name being called and see Kaname standing there with a strange look on his face.

"What happened?"

In my breakdown I had no more room for wailing or tears so I begin to laugh. I'm laughing so hard that the holes in my body begin to flare up in pain so I fall to the ground one more time, next to Zero.

I was numb.

Nothing was going to bring me back to the way I used to be.

I lower my body down to Zero's and lay down on him, my arms outstretched to try and hold him.

"He's gone."

Kaname doesn't make any moves. He is the one who is paralyzed now.

"Funny. I was the one who was paralyzed before and now it is you."

My voice is cold and uncaring.

"You took me away from it all. You loved me so much, but you took it all away from me thinking you knew what was best for me. I curse our parents for doing this to us."

I'm no longer feeling cold. Instead I'm really tired so I rest my head and close my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Those would be my last words and Kaname would always wonder if they were directed at him or not. I don't think I could even tell him if they were if he had asked.

The pain is gone and I have nothing left but darkness. I felt no fear or hatred anymore for I knew I was not alone in this death.

I take my last breath...

* * *

The End.


	2. The Scarf

Inspired by a fan art I saw. If I remember where it is I will be sure to let you know. Ah! It's fluff!

Sorry, this hasn't been beta read.

Title: The Scarf

Author: Ongaku

Genre: Romance

Series Vampire Knight

Pairing: Zero/Yuuki

Summary: The cold always brings back bad memories.

**The Scarf – One Shot**

* * *

Yuuki walked slowly down a small trail between the dorms of the school. It was early morning and it wouldn't be long before she had to go to class but for some reason she just wanted to go for a walk.

Her shoes made a crunching sound with each step she took on the freshly laid snow.

She hated the cold. It always brought back bad memories.

However, she did enjoy the snow for how pretty it actually was. She almost felt sad at having to step in it and mess it up.

It was so quiet and very peaceful and the sun rising in the east was a beautiful sight.

Suddenly she felt a little sad that she was all alone. This should be something she should watch with someone.

Asking Kaname to watch it with her was a little unreasonable considering he had a lot of responsibilities and the fact that he was a vampire who didn't really like the sun.

Her thoughts then trailed to Zero. She wondered if he would even enjoy something like this. Somehow, the image of him looking at the sunset with a relaxing smile on his face brought a giggle.

Zero was always so serious. It would be a little weird to see him being almost poetic.

Yuuki shivered and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "I guess I should head back to my room."

She really didn't want to but she also didn't want to get sick. She would never hear the end of it from Zero.

That when she noticed Zero. He was sitting on the only dry spot outside. She wondered if he was actually enjoying the sunrise but then noticed that his eyes were closed.

Her eye twitched, "So he is getting a few Z's without me."

She was just about to go over to him and yell in his ear when she noticed he had a slight smile on his face.

It was a strange thing for her to see so she stopped right in her tracks and just stared at him.

Whatever he was dreaming, it must have been a good one. He looked almost like a normal young man without a horrible past or many hardships.

As she continued to stare at him an idea came to mind. She wondered if it would be good for him to sleep outside in this cold and then wake up to the bright sun. He was a newly changed vampire after all, even though he would never show it.

She slowly crept up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

She was greeted by his dazzling purple eyes in a split second. They were hard and stern until he realized who she was.

"Yuuki?" he looked a little out of it as he tried to take in his surroundings.

"It's cold out here, you should go back to your room if your that tired." Just as she said that Yuuki sneezed twice in a row.

"I think you should take your own advice before getting on my case." He said this with a sarcastic tone that Yuuki knew all to well.

"Well excuse me! I was actually walking around, not sleeping on the job!"

Zero then glared at her. "Yeah, sorry."

Yuuki went quiet, she didn't mean to make him mad.

Zero stood up and took the scarf off that he had around his neck.

"Here." He placed it around hers. "You are shivering, let's go inside and get a warm bath prepared."

He started to walk away when Yuuki grabbed his hand to keep him from going anywhere.

Zero turned his attention back to Yuuki and sighed, "What is it?"

Yuuki fidgeted a bit. The bath sounded like a wonderful idea but she wasn't ready to just go back inside and start a whole new day just yet.

"Could we, sit outside just for a little while longer?"

Yuuki watched as the worry from Zero's face faded from sight to be replaced by annoyance. "Yuuki. You are going to be sick. We are both going to be sick if we don't go inside now."

Yuuki wouldn't budge. "Please? Just another five minutes?"

Zero sighed and went back to his spot. "Fine, but just five minutes."

Yuuki smiled with glee and took a seat next to him.

It was only a minute into sitting when Yuuki noticed that Zero was starting to shiver as well. She started to take the scarf off and hand it back to Zero but he refused.

"But Zero, you're cold."

He just glared at her. "You need it more than I do."

Yuuki thought back to one of her studies about the cold. "Actually, I have more body fat, since I'm a girl, and I can survive out in the cold longer than you."

Zero snorted. "Nice try Yuuki, but you're also just a human, while I'm a monster. I think it will be better if you stay healthy over someone like me."

Yuuki's smile faded. She wondered why Zero always had to change the mood to be sour.

"Well I object! I don't think you are a monster at all and I think we are both equal in importance!" she stood up and undid the scarf from her neck.

"I know I can't change your mind but we can compromise."

She took the scarf and wrapped only a part of it around her neck then she sat down next to Zero again and put the rest of it around his neck.

It was a little awkward and not very comfortable but Yuuki was determined to make it work. She grabbed Zero's arm and wrapped her arms around it, pulling herself as close to him as possible.

Zero just sat there with a look of shock on his face. "Yuuki?"

"Ssshhhh" she said as she laid her head to rest on his shoulder. "We can stay warmer this way."

Although she was the one to initiate it, she had to admit, she was a little embarrassed. A faint tint of pink appeared on her cheeks that weren't just from the cold.

Zero didn't say anymore after that and they just sat there and enjoyed the small warmth coming from the rising sun.

Yuuki felt really comfortable and began to doze off as did Zero.

They ended up staying outside for a lot longer than five minutes. In fact, it was so much longer that one of the Day class students had found them and woke them up.

They pulled apart quickly and turned away from each other.

The students teased them for looking so lovey-dovey and Yuuki couldn't help but wish they were never disturbed for more reasons than just embarrassment.

"Stop teasing us! We were just keeping warm on our watch and accidentally fell asleep!" Yuuki yelled out when she got tired of it.

"Sure Yuuki, whatever you say."

Zero had his last straw as well. "That's it! Time to get too class everyone." He glared at all the girls making them cower away and do as they were told.

Zero and Yuuki turned to look at each other once again after everyone was gone.

"Well, I guess I will go and take a quick warm shower before class."

Zero nodded his head and Yuuki took off as quickly as possible.

The feeling of Zero's warmth wasn't going to leave her so quickly but she was hoping the shower would help. Zero always made her feel different. Not the same way as Kaname but she wasn't sure what it was.

However, she knew that she liked it and never wanted it to go away. In the end, sharing the sunrise with Zero was a wonderful thing and she made sure to try and do it again sometime soon.

* * *

End.


	3. Precious to Me

Just a simple scene written before Zero finds out Yuuki is a pure blood. This is all in Yuuki's POV as well.

Sorry, this hasn't been beta read.

**Title: Precious to Me**

**Author:** Ongaku  
**Series:** Vampire Knight  
**Pairings:** Zero/Yuuki  
**Summary:** Just another blood lusting night with Zero.

* * *

His touches are invigorating. My heart beat pounds in fear and excitement. This has happened a number of times but each time makes me feel just like the first. Sometimes I wonder if it is because it's Zero that is doing this to me or if I would be feeling this same if it was another vampire. My mind slowly wonders to Kaname but quickly changes its train of thought when I feel his hot breath on my neck.

He is so gentle at fist, almost like he is still trying to tell himself to stop.

I know the truth and he knows the truth. There is no way he is going to stop. Not with me forcing myself on him like this.

Perhaps that makes me a cruel person but if this is the only way I can help him I'm not going to stop it.

He halts and I wait for it but nothing comes.

Wondering if something is wrong I look up only to be surprised by how red his eyes are now. He is in complete lust and my stomach flips.

Curiously I raise my hand up to his mouth. He doesn't move and allows me to touch him. I trace the outlines of his lips and feel the outline of his fangs.

I gulp without even thinking and then lick my own lips. I wonder how it must feel to have fangs and to have to drink blood. I asked him once but he only got mad at me for it. I decided the best thing is just to let him drink my blood and never ask him anything again.

I didn't want him to pull away from me even more than he already has.

Feeling out of character I put my cheek next to his and sigh at the warmth.

"Zero, it's okay. Don't hold back."

That is all it took for him to continue on. I always wondered why he usually had to wait for me to say something like that for him to drink my blood.

I jump at the feel of his tongue on my skin. The feeling is actually really nice and I start to get a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach.

When I feel his lips on my skin I brace myself for the pain. However, the pain has yet to come and I wonder why, until I feel him actually sucking on my skin. Not sure what to do I grab on to Zero's back and whimper.

I don't understand what he is doing to me but I don't want it to stop.

"Zero?"

He says nothing to my question, if you could even call it that. My heart beat is starting to go much faster than usual.

Finally he bites into me but I feel no pain this time. It surprised me but what was usually pain felt more like pleasure. I wonder if maybe I was starting to become a masochist.

I hold Zero tightly as he continues to suck my blood. My breathing gets ragged and I can feel the sweat starting to form on my neck and forehead.

He was putting out so much heat but I didn't want to let go. Something has come over me. I pull back slightly only to get my hands to his front. Fiddling with his buttons I undo his shirt.

He hisses a bit when I place my hands on his bare chest. I know that they are cold, no matter how warm I get my hands always seem to be cold. He doesn't pull away but he does stop drinking from me. My hands roam up and down his chest and I feel him shudder only this time I know it isn't because of the cold.

Feeling a little tired, probably from the loss of my blood, I reach my arms around his waist and come down into a hug, resting my head on his chest. My breathing is starting to get back to normal as Zero gently rubs up and down my back.

"Yuuki?"

I know he is starting to feel uncomfortable. Once his blood lust is gone he is back to being a loner. I know he won't ever push me away after letting him drink my blood but I can feel him stiffen as if wishing I would let go.

I let go and look up in his face. "I'm sorry, I was feeling a little tired."

He shakes his head and his eyes grow sadder. They are back to being the normal shade of purple and I can't help but admire them even though they are so sad. "There is no reason for you to apologize. I'm the one doing such a disgusting thing."

For some reason my heart aches hearing him say that. I should have been use to it. He talks about how worthless he is all the time but I can never get use to it.

I suck in some air to try and keep from crying. I don't want to show Zero any of my sad emotions. He needs a smile and a happy atmosphere to get by. When I'm pretty sure my emotions are in check I smile at him with all that I can.

Some people might think my smile is fake but it's not. My smile for Zero is genuine, he is the only one I smile like this for and I wonder if he even knows that. I don't even smile like this for Kaname.

I grab for Zero's hand and hold it tightly in mine. "Zero, can you stay with me for a little while?"

He doesn't respond with words. Instead he positions his body so that I may lie down. I know that he is going to let me fall asleep while holding his hand. We have only done that once and it was by accident. It was not long after he had come to the academy.

I didn't trust him to not kill himself so I stayed with him all night, holding on to his hand. I accidentally fell asleep but he did nothing to wake me. I knew that Zero was a very kind person since then even though he said so many harsh words.

My eyelids start to feel really heavy. I squeeze his hand one last time and he squeezes back but not enough to hurt me, just to let me know he is there. I'm at peace and I know that tonight will be a night I won't have any nightmares.

One last thought crosses my mind before I fall asleep, something that he asked me once and that is, what is Zero to me? Well, he is obviously somebody most precious to me.

* * *

End.


	4. Forgotten

This is kind of a what-if situation to me. It is a different way to how Yuuki regained her memories as a pure blood yet loses something else that is very important. I hope it doesn't seem too mushy.

I might expand on this idea with a multi-chapter fic but I haven't completely made up my mind.

Finally, got someone to beta read it!

**Title:** Forgotten**  
Author:** Ongaku**  
Genre:** Drama**  
Series:** Vampire Knight**  
Pairing:** Zero/Yuuki**  
Summary:** When Yuuki turns back into a pure blood, she doesn't just get memories back. She loses all the ones she had as a human.

* * *

**Forgotten – One Shot**

"Brother?" I looked up at the young man staring down at me with blood dripping from his mouth.

"That's right. So you finally remember?"

I started to cry. It was good to see my brother again but I was really confused, like something else was missing. A huge chunk of my heart still felt empty.

"Where am I?"

My brother's eyes widened in shock but then he looked at me with a gentle gaze and patted my head.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we are going home."

I smiled and grabbed onto him in a warm embrace. It felt like I had been away from home for a long time but I didn't really understand why. "Okay, Brother."

He picked me up and carried me away but before we were completely away from the unfamiliar rooftop, I got a strong smell of blood that felt so very familiar to me.

Shaking, I grabbed my brother's arm to try and hold back whatever feeling was trying to surface.

"It's okay, Yuuki. When we get home I will give you my blood."

I calmed down slightly knowing that it would help. He was the man I loved. At least I was pretty sure he was the man I loved, yet something didn't feel quite right.

* * *

"Yuuki, I will be heading out now."

I stood at the end of the stairway as I watched my brother get ready to leave our house.

"Okay, Brother. See you soon."

My brother turned to me and gave me a sad look.

"Yuuki, haven't we discussed this? When are you going to stop calling me Brother?"

I looked down at the floor. It had been a year since he took me away. Over that year I had realized that my appearance was different from what I remembered. I was somehow older than the last time I saw my brother. He had to explain to me that I had been living as a human for the past four years and that the awakening to my true self must have erased my human memories.

I didn't really understand it all but I knew he was not lying. I could taste it in his blood and I could feel it in my soul that I was missing something very important.

I tried my best to forget about it and move on but there was a part of me that seemed to refuse to let it go and I wondered if it was my human side.

"I'm sorry, Kaname."

I smiled at him and he returned the smile as he came up to give me a farewell kiss.

I blushed slightly and he laughed. "After all this time you still blush."

I didn't say anything and didn't even look him in the eye. I knew he was supposed to be my lover even though he was my brother. I knew that it was the most natural thing to do for pure blood vampires. Yet, something inside of me screamed that it just wasn't right.

So when he would kiss me so lightly and treat me as more than just a sibling, I got terribly uncomfortable. I did my best to hide it but I think he knew since he never pushed much more.

"Yuuki, are you lonely?"

I looked up in surprised to hear him ask that. His gaze was strong and unwavering so I just couldn't lie.

"Yes. A little."

He said nothing more and turned back towards the door.

"I will be back in a few days. Stay safe my dear Yuuki."

He walked out the door and my face scrunched up in slight annoyance. He told me to be safe but I was already being as safe as possible.

When we had arrived back at the house a year ago he told me I would still have to be hiding underground. At first I didn't want to complain but I couldn't understand why I would have to go back after being out for four years.

He must have understood my look of confusion because then he told me that it was because someone was after my life. My family was keeping my existence a secret for that reason and now that I had woken up from being a human others would sense me so I had to go back into hiding.

I said nothing more at that point and didn't even complain to him about it because I was confused enough as it was and figured it would be easier to handle if my world seemed smaller. Plus, he had told me why my parents weren't around that they had done all this to protect me and died in my stead.

However, after a year of being confined I almost couldn't take it anymore. I hardly got any contact with people except for the small handful of high class vampires that my brother trusted. One was a young boy named Aidou who always treated me a little different then anyone else. I was glad that he was my tutor because I hated being treated like a princess.

He felt more like a friend than a servant.

I wondered if Kaname knew he would be this way towards me and that is why he let him tutor me. If that was true I was grateful.

It was thanks to him that I was finally able to come up into the surface part of the house. I could at least look out the window from time to time and see the sky.

Still, it wasn't enough. I wanted more. I wanted to see the outside world and meet new people. I wanted to see the place where I had first woken up a year ago and try to piece together some forgotten memories.

I had mentioned that to my brother once and he had gotten a little mad and told me to never go to that place again. It startled me to see him like that because he was always very kind to me except when it came to keeping me trapped like a bird in a cage.

I wanted to break free. I wanted to fly.

I looked outside and saw a big black dog sitting outside on the porch. I knew that the dog was basically my brother. It was his way of saying he had his eye on me. He told me it was for my protection but I couldn't help but feel like my collar just got tighter and my leash got shorter.

Today was going to be the day I would do it though.

I had been planning this for the past few months, trying to figure out my escape route and when my brother would be gone for more than just a day.

I knew he would notice my being gone soon but at least I could get a few hours of freedom. Then I would gladly take any punishment.

I got to my room and changed into some more appropriate escape clothes. For some reason my brother loved to see me dressed up in pretty dresses and heels. I didn't hate it but for some reason I felt more comfortable in casual clothes and boots.

Once I was changed I walked downstairs to the part of the house where I spent a lot of my life. I tried to avoid it as much as possible ever since I was able to live on the top part but every now and then I had to go back down.

It was on a happy accident that I found my perfect escape route. Just before the door to the underground house, there was a smaller door to the right. I opened it out of curiosity once and saw it was just a simple room, more like a realistic basement. It was probably a way to camouflage the underground house.

What I noticed the most was this bright stream of sunlight. It wasn't completely underground. There were some stairs leading to an exit and window that left barely enough space for me to squeeze through. I knew the exit would be locked so the only option I had was the window.

I walked toward the window and grabbed the boxes nearby to stand on. Once I get good enough leverage I used all my vampire strength to open the window since it had obviously been a really long time since it had been opened.

It budged and I slowly opened it, trying not to make much sound to alert my brother's guard.

I squeezed myself through, trying my best not to get to dirty but it proved to be a lot more difficult than I had imagined.

Still, I was determined to do it.

I grunted slightly as I got the last biggest part of my body through. If anyone could see me now they would faint from shock. Purebloods were never supposed to act this way. To see me crawl on the dirt and grunt was really a crazy thing.

I was finally free. I could smell the sweet pine trees and feel the slight warm breeze on my exposed skin. It was wonderful! I didn't even mind the fact that the sun was a little bit harsh on my eyes. It was all too beautiful to let such a small thing bother me.

Feeling all sorts of new energy I took off in the direction I was sure to find the building that looked like a school from the books I had to read about.

I moved swiftly, barely making any noise so not to alert anyone.

I really had no idea how far away this building would be though. I knew that was bad planning on my part but it wasn't like I could ask.

I had a feeling that if I just listened to my instincts then I would find it on my own.

After about an hour of walking I was starting to get really tired. Perhaps I had misjudged my stamina. I start to get worried about where I was and how I was going to get back. I was also starting to feel hungry but not just for food.

Everything around me was starting to seem darker and scarier. All the fears that I never had inside my house finally started to get to me. Realization of just how stupid I was being was finally starting to hit.

I fell to the floor and gasped as I try my best to regain my composure. It was not the time to have a panic attack. The sun was still out and I wasn't that far from home. If I just calmed down my craving would settle and then I would be able to turn back around and go back home.

I was almost tempted to call for my brother to take me back but I decided against it. He would just use it against me in the future.

Just when I thought I had calmed down I heard a loud crack noise from behind me.

My heart started to pound loudly in my chest.

I was suddenly thinking back to all the lessons Aidou taught me, about how the world is filled with vampires, humans, and vampire hunters. The vampire hunters really hated us vampires and even though they had rules on who they could kill, sometimes it didn't matter.

I prayed to God that it would just be a human but at the same time I worried for the human because of my blood lust. I didn't want to accidently create another vampire that would need to rely on me. That would not go over well with my brother. Especially since he told me I would only ever need his blood because he was the one I loved.

I had to wonder why I never felt fully satisfied after drinking from him though. For the longest time I thought it was just because it had been so long so I needed to play catch up but now I was thinking I might not love him like I was suppose to.

The person was getting closer and I was getting more and more frightened. I wanted to get up and run but my legs wouldn't let me.

Finally the person came out from behind the bushes and I was shocked by his appearance.

He was a young boy, very good looking with white-silver hair and purple-gray eyes. Something about the way he was staring at me had me puzzled but I felt a little more relaxed until I looked down and noticed a gun in his hand.

Vampire Hunter.

He was a vampire hunter! I was completely doomed.

"Uh… I…" Feeling completely overwhelmed I blurted out the dumbest thing that no pure blood would truly say.

"Please don't kill me!"

When I looked back at his face I saw an expression of pain and sadness.

"Yuuki?"

My eyes widened in shock. How did this vampire hunter know my name when no one was suppose to know about me?

Feeling a little more strength in my legs again I stood up and turned all the way toward him. Something about him felt very familiar and I wondered if he was someone I knew from my lost memories.

"Do I know you?" I started to walk toward him but he pointed his gun at me and I froze. I didn't like that gun. I could tell that it would hurt a lot if he shot me with it.

"You are supposed to be dead!"

I was surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Why aren't you running away?"

I looked at his face filled with anguish and back down at his gun. He had a point. I could probably outrun him. He was just a mere human while I was a pure blood but for some reason I held my ground.

"I think-" I paused, almost afraid to say it. "I think it is because I don't feel like you will kill me."

He put his gun down and started to laugh but it was not a happy one. I could sense all the turmoil in it and actually it was a laugh that should have made my skin crawl. Almost as if he was mocking me but for some reason I knew that could not be the case.

"Do we know each other?" I asked again because I desperately wanted to find out. I wanted to know why, when I saw this man, I felt fear, excitement, and pain all at once.

My heart was back to pounding loudly only it was not because I was scared this time. I felt so many things, but the biggest one was a desire for this man. I really wanted to drink his blood.

I walked up closer to him but this time he did not stop me. I was glad but also disappointed because I was sort of hoping he would help stop me.

His hand rose up and I stopped, thinking he might be trying to push me away or reach for my neck to kill me but his hand reached my face and he gently placed it on my cheek.

I stiffened from the contact but I did not move away. My heart felt like it would burst and I can feel tears wanting to stream down. I kept them in check though. A pure blood is never supposed to cry in front of others.

"I do know you, don't I?"

He looked me in the eyes and I could feel a small part of all the emotions he was trying to keep in check.

"It is you, Yuuki. I can't believe- where have you been?"

Even though I did not really understand, I went ahead and explained to him where I have been and why.

His eyes showed sadness but then rage at the mention of my brother. I was surprised by his reaction. "Are you okay?"

He calmed down but then pulled away from me. "Go back home."

I was confused by his sudden change in behavior. It seemed I was destined to be confused all day today or perhaps all of my life.

"What?"

"We do not belong around each other. That is why Kuran took you away into hiding."

I begin to panic. I didn't want him to pull away. He was my only sliver of hope for my forgotten memories. I wasn't sure if I would ever get another chance like this.

"No wait! Please, at least tell me your name."

He stopped and hesitated, as if he wasn't sure giving his name out was a good idea. I hoped over and over that he did tell me and that it was his real name. Then I might have a chance to find him again.

"It's Zero."

Something inside me clicked and I was filled with an overwhelming sense of sadness. I tried to tell myself I wasn't allowed to cry but the tears were overflowing my eyes without any effort. I shook as I held onto my own self, trying to get back in control.

I looked up to see the shape of Zero through my tears. He was all blurry but I could still tell he was really shocked. That was when he grabbed on to his head and fell to the floor as if he was in a lot of pain.

Worried, I walk towards him. "Zero? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

My tears were still falling and my heart still ached but seeing him like that gave me the extra strength to go to him. When I reached him he pushed me away with a strength I never would have imagined a human having.

I noticed a strange tattoo on his neck as it started to glow and looked at his eyes to see that they were no longer purple-gray but a deep red. It dawned on me that this man was no human. He was a Vampire and a very powerful one from what I could sense.

Strangely I could sense a lot of things in his power that was all so familiar.

Still, it was unheard of that a vampire would be a vampire hunter. I had learned that all vampire hunters who were accidently bitten by a pureblood would always kill themselves instead of living like a vampire. So that would mean he changed before he was a vampire hunter or he was always a vampire.

Somehow I could sense that he was once human. Perhaps it was because I did not realize he was a vampire as soon as I saw him. I was tricked by his human form and wave. He must have held on so hard to his human sense, just like how I felt from time to time.

I knew what was wrong with him now though. It was the same problem I was having before he found me. He was craving blood.

I moved closer to him. This time he was too distracted to push me away. I ripped off the fabric that was around my neck and scratched it slightly so a little trickle of blood appeared. He looked angry but the desire was more powerful than his anger. He sank his teeth into my flesh and I could feel the blood rush into his mouth and onto my skin. He was so desperate that it was hard for him to keep from making a mess.

I held onto him, clinging to him as he continued to drink my blood. It was the first time I had done this, my brother would drink my blood from time to time but for some reason this felt so much more intense. Something about this position and the feeling of him in my arms felt so right. I couldn't remember who Zero was in my mind but I did remember him from my touch.

When he was finished he came back up and I stared into his eyes, not saying a word and not pulling away. He was breathing as heavy as I was. Almost as if we had just made love and I begin to blush slightly. I couldn't believe I had thought that.

I was on a strange high though and out of sheer curiosity I moved closer to this mouth and licked the lower part of his chin that was covered in my blood. The taste of my own blood was nothing new to me. I had tasted it many times out of desperation to quench my own thirst only to be lectured about it from Aidou.

I stopped at his lips as I gently pressed my mouth to his.

I was glad that he doesn't seem to be pushing me away. I was doing everything in my power to try and not bite him in return. It was so very difficult because of the smell of my own blood and the fact that I seemed to be really craving him. Being this close to him brought back such a nostalgic and familiar scent that I couldn't smell anything but him.

Realizing that I was about to give in, I pulled away and looked away from him to try and regain my composure.

However, I was surprised when I felt his hand grab my chin and pull my mouth back to his. I was even more shocked by the new taste, it was his blood. He had bitten his own lip before placing it on mine.

I was very excited now. My thirst was getting out of control. The craving was stronger than anything I had ever felt before, even more than when I would crave for my brother's blood.

I pulled away from his lips and reached for his neck, but on the other side of his tattoo. I got the strangest feeling that the side with the tattoo would be a horrible mistake. I pierced his skin and as soon as I tasted the warm liquid my body shook and quivered in ecstasy.

I had never felt that way before but I liked it. I held on to him tightly and he held me back. When I started to calm down, images and feelings started to pour into me. I had almost forgotten that you could read someone's thoughts and emotions when drinking their blood. I wondered shortly what he saw when he bit me.

What I was seeing in him was very intense. I saw images of his attack at such a young age and I saw myself as a young girl taking care of him. I then saw, over and over again, images of me with shorter hair. I was smiling and I was free. I also seemed to do all that I could to help save him, yet I also looked afraid of something, probably because I wasn't sure who or what I was.

The tears in my eyes started to come back when I finally realized who he is. My memories that had been missing for over a year came rushing back into me and I finally felt that empty place in my heart fill up.

I pulled away from him before I drank too much and looked at his face again. He wasn't really showing any expression so if I hadn't drank his blood I would never have known just how much love he had for me.

"Zero." My voice cracked slightly. I grabbed him and clung to him in a tight hug.

"Zero!"

I think he was a little confused but then he grabbed me back.

"I can't believe- I have missed you so much! How could I have forgotten you?"

I was shaking from happiness. I couldn't believe he was the missing part of me. The one I truly loved, the cause of my vampire self not being able to let go of my human self. It was all because of him.

I made a pathetic pureblood vampire as my sobs got messier. I was sure my face looked like a wreck.

"I don't want to ever leave your side again."

He stiffened in my hold and I realized what I had just said. I had never told him something like that before so he probably thought I always wanted to be with my brother and only him.

"I'm so sorry Zero. I'm sorry and I will understand if you don't forgive me or don't want to see me again."

I finally felt him relax as he pulled away slightly. He brought his hand up to my cheek and wiped away the tears. "I could never want that, Yuuki."

My heart thumped slowly in the warmth I saw in his eyes. If I thought he looked handsome before, then he was even more so at that moment. "What now?"

"We run away."

We both stood as he said this. I smiled at him. "I'm all for it but my brother will realize I'm gone soon and he will do everything in his power to try and find me."

"Then we will just have to keep running and worry about what to do after the fact."

I grabbed his hand and we took off. I had no idea where we were going or how the rest of my life was going to go but I couldn't have cared less. I was finally with the man I loved and nothing was going to stop me or get in my way. Even if that meant I was going to have to fight my brother, my only family member left that I still had some love for.

Perhaps it could be talked out and things could go back to being happy but somewhere in the back of my head I knew that I was just thinking selfishly. There was no way the two of them would ever be able to get along, not even for my sake.

It really was going to have to be something we would worry about later. No use worrying about it now. I just wanted to be happy and enjoy the moments I had with Zero.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
